When the pure love gone()
by dxllcxte
Summary: [Completed! Chap 2 END] Apa yang ada di benak kalian ketika mengetahui kekasih kalian yang telah lama kalian kenal selama hampir 1 tahun itu selama ini bermain belakang dengan kalian? uuu... check it out KrisBaekYeol/Hurt-Comfort/Angst/suspense/Bloody Scene/violence/a bit of romance/ RnR okay? my first twoshot fics! DLDR/DeadChara
1. Chapter 1

When The Pure Love Gone...(******)

Summary :

"Aku ingin memasak makan siang yang enak untuk Gege~"

.

.

KRETTAK

"ARGHHHH!"

.

.

"Jangan. Pernah. Meremehkanku."

.

.

KRETTAK

"AAKKKHH"

.

.

.

"Apa kau tau yang artinya cinta yang putih nan suci?"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh, maafkan aku"

.

.

.

"Makhluk hina"

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

All Cast milik tuhan , keluarganya, dirinya sendiri juga fansnya.

Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 20 December 2016

"uhm hari ini masak apa ya" gumam seorang namja manis yang tengah tersenyum, postur tubuhnya mungil dengan wajah imut dan surai cokelat keemasan yang tebal nan halusnya bergerak - gerak seiring dengan hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk.

"Baekkie!" Panggil seseorang pada namja mungil yang bernama Baekkie a.k.a Baekhyun.

"uh? -" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya itu. Kedua retina nya menangkap figur seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi yang proporsional, wajahnya yang tampan dan mempesona dihiasi dengan lesung pipit yang dalam pada kedua pipinya. Matanya yang bulat bermanik obsidian lekat terkadang tatapannya tajam jika pertama kali bertemu, rahangnya terlihat begitu tegas nan kuat, telinga yang lebar dan senyumannya yang menawan selalu bisa memikat hati wanita atau pun pria cantik manapun.

Oh astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Baek, pikir Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar kedua pipinya mulai memunculkan semburat merah muda, menandakan ia malu dan menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya. "C-chan.."ujarnya sedikit gugup ketika namja tinggi itu berada dihadapannya dan lumayan dekat.

Ia-Chanyeol-membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun, "Apa kabar?" Tanyanya ramah.

"aku.. aku baik, k-kau sendiri?" Cicit Baekhyun dan membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh dan mengusak surai cokelat keemasan Baekhyun gemas. "Kabarku sangat baik, ngomong - ngomong bagaimana kabarmu bersama pria angry bird itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "Sangat baik~" ujarnya ceria. "oh Chan, kau ingin kemana?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Seperti biasa-" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menunjukkan sebuah tas besar berisikan perlengkapannya untuk bermain basket. "Dasar tiang listrik berjalan, pantas saja kau semakin tinggi, makanan mu sehari-hari ring basket" cibirnya yang di tanggapi sebagai gurauan oleh Chanyeol. "HAHAHA begitulah, kau sendiri ingin kemana?" "Aku ingin ke supermarket~ ingin memasak makan siang yang enak untuk Gege" jelasnya dan mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibir tipisnya, kedua mata sipitnya pun juga membentuk senyuman. Dari sanalah ketertarikan yang ada pada Baekhyun.

"ah.. -" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah supermarket yang tak jauh dari mereka berpijak. "-kalau begitu kita satu arah" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun membuat kedua lesung pipitnya terlihat begitu kentara. "ne, Kajja!" Serunya senang dan mulai berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol di sisi kanannya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai di lapangan basket yang berbeda 1 blok dengan supermarket. Baekhyun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya secara dadakan. "Hey Baek-" kalimat Chanyeol terhentikan ketika dirinya tak sengaja menabrak punggung sempit Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak bergeming sama sekali, kedua pandangannya terlihat kosong, tersirat akan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.

"Baek? Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya ikut menoleh ke arah lapangan Basket. Disana ada sebuah pasangan menjijikkan-Kris & Tao-yang sedang berciuman di tengah lapangan basket yang sepi. Reflek Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun dan membalik tubuhnya agar menghadap Chanyeol. Sesudah Baekhyun berbalik ia mulai meronta memaksa ingin melihat lagi untuk memastikan itu bukan orang yang ia cintai yang sedang berciuman dengan namja lain, akan tetapi, Chanyeol menahannya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Jangan di lihat.." Ucapnya pelan pada Baekhyun dengan suara baritone nya yang khas namun tersimpan rasa amarah dalam dirinya yang begitu mendalam sehingga terdengar sedikit bergetar dan lebih berat dari biasanya. "um.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis pelan dalam pelukan Chanyeol, tubuhnya melemas.

"Baek!" Panggil Kris yang baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di tepi lapangan. Tao hanya berdiam diri di belakang Kris. "Kau kenapa berpelukkan dengannya? Sudah bosan denganku?" Geram Kris yang hendak menarik Baekhyun dari Chanyeol tapi belum sempat Kris menggapai Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah menahan pergelangan tangan Kris dan mencengkramnya kuat membuat Kris mengaduh sakit. "akh! Breng-" Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menendang perut Kris begitu keras hingga membuat namja itu terjungkal ke belakang. Tao yang melihat hanya dapat membelalakkan kedua matanya merasa tak percaya. "G-ge..." Gumam Tao lirih yang mulai melangkah mundur perlahan. Manis coklat Tao terlihat bergetar ketakutan disertai keringat dingin yang bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Chanyeol terperangah atas apa yang ia lihat dari Baekhyun.

"Kau yang brengsek." Ucap Baekhyun sinis dengan pipi berbekas linangan airmata dan tatapan membunuh terarah jelas pada manik safir Kris. Kris tetap saja memandang remeh kearah Baekhyun. "payah, hanya segi-"

KRETAKK!

"ARGHHH!" Teriakan yang memilukan terdengar sangat keras di iringi dengan suara patahan tulang tangan kanan Kris akibat Baekhyun menarik tangan Kris dan diinjak olehnya begitu keras.

"Jangan. Pernah. Meremehkanku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Chanyeol panik. "hentikan ini!" pintanya seraya memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan erat, berusaha menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Kris yang tengah kesakitan.

Baekhyun tidak meronta atau apa tapi hanya menatap benci pada Kris. Tao segera menghambur kearah Kris dan memeluknya.

"G-gege...tanganmu" ucap Tao lirih seraya mengusap tangan kanannya hati-hati. "Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja" balasnya dingin dan segera berdiri perlahan. 'sialan, kuat juga bocah itu' pikir Kris tak percaya. "Tao, antarkan aku ke rumah sakit" serunya sombong namun tak di sadari Tao, Tao hanya menurut dan pergi bersama Kris meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua dilapangan tersebut.

'Tunggu pembalasanku malam ini.' Pikir Baekhyun picik.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's post

okay readers-nim! sebelum saya lanjut ff twoshot pertama saya ini, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kris ? kkkk~

RnR people! that'll be best honor for me.

Best Regard,

phcenix92


	2. Chapter 2

Seoul, 21 December 2016, 02:00AM

tsinggg...

Terdengar suara nyaring yang berasal dari gesekan besi dengan lantai. Besi yang dimaksudkan disini sebuah pedang atau dalam bahasa jepang, Katana.

Bagian tajam dari Katana tersebut terus dibiarkan tergesek dengan lantai rumah seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah rumah besar yang dihuni oleh dua makhluk hina, pikir lelaki manis bersurai cokelat keemasan yang tidak terlalu terlihat akibat lampu lorong menuju kamar utama lumayan gelap tetapi tidak mengganggu pengelihatan lelaki mungil itu. Mata sipitnya terlihat redup tidak bercahaya seperti biasanya dan kedua manik hazelnya menyiratkan akan kebencian dan kekosongan yang begitu mendalam. Setengah wajahnya tertutup masker hitam.

Ia pun sampai di depan pintu kamar utama, tangan kanannya meraih gagang pintu sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat katana nya.

"waktunya memusnahkan makhluk menjijikan ini." Gumamnya lirih dan mulai membuka pintu tersebut. Beruntung kedua tangannya tertutupi sarung tangan.

Krieettt.

Pintu kamar utama terbuka perlahan - lahan, kedua makhluk di dalam tak menyadari kehadiran lelaki manis ini. Mereka berdua tengah tidur di ranjang yang sama tertutup selimut. Seperti habis melakukan kegiatan 'Ranjang' yang tak wajar. 'bajingan' itulah isi pikiran Baekhyun si lelaki manis, tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan saputangan yang sudah di beri obat tidur.

Seringai tipis terukir pada bibir mungilnya yang tertutupi masker hitam. "Time to sleep, Bitch" ujar Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan halus nan menusuk tepat di telinga kiri Tao, Tao pun terbangun dan kedua matanya membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Belum sempat Tao berteriak, Baekhyun sudah membekap mulut dan hidung Tao menggunakan saputangan tadi. Tao sedikit meronta dan beruntung tidak membangunkan Kris dari tidurnya.

"emphh! Mmgf!" Tao terus meronta sembari memukul - mukul tangan Baekhyun. Semakin lama pengelihatannya mengabur dan pergerakkannya melambat akibat bekapan kuat serta pitingan lengan Baekhyun dileher Tao. Detik berikutnya ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa ingin mengulur waktu, Baekhyun pun menghampiri Kris.

"Hai Gege~ Aku mencintaimu~ selalu~" gumamnya lirih dan air matanya terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun meraih beberapa utas tali. Membuka selimut tersebut dan ternyata mereka-Kris & Tao-tidak melakukan apa-apa sebab Kris masih berpakaian lengkap, begitupun Tao. Masih dengan Piyama pandanya.

Baekhyun mulai mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Kris pada kepala ranjang. Kria sempat meringis karena tangan kanannya masih sakit akibat perlakuan Baekhyun kemarin. Kris pun mulai terbangun dan merasakan kedua tangan juga kakinya tak dapat ia gerakkan. Semakin ia bergerak semakin erat pula ikatan tali tersebut.

Baekhyun mengikat kaki kiri Kris dengan kencang. "AKH!" Erang Kris, Baekhyun segera mendongak dan membuka maskernya. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis kearah Kris.

"Gege sudah bangun~? Ah~ ini masih terlalu pagi eoh~" ujarnya dengan wajah polos tanpa ia buat - buat. Kris menggeram dan menggertakan giginya. "Kau gila" ujar Kris sinis dan menatap berang ke arah Baekhyun.

"uh?" Kedua mata Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kris padanya. Airmata yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya semakin banyak bahkan hampir menetes. Tangan kanan Baekhyun terarah pada dada kirinya dan meremat bajunya pelan.

"a-aku tidak gila..." Gumannya. "i-ini semua.. Aku.. Aku melakukan ini semua untuk kita hiks.. Aku mencintaimu Ge..." Ujar Baekhyun tulus dengan isak tangis yang terdengar memilukan tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Kris, ia masih saja menggeram kesal dan terdengar suara gemeletuk gigi yang beradu. Terlihat dari mengerasnya rahang Kris. "persetan dengan pernyataanmu itu. Aku tidak mencintaimu"

Baekhyun semakin terisak dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "hiks.. apa kau tau artinya cinta yang putih nan suci?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih dan masih bergetar akibat menangis. Tetapi, semakin lama tangisan tersebut seakan mereda dan membuat Kris bingung. Baekhyun tiba - tiba saja menaikkan kaki kanannya ke ranjang dengan tangan kiri yang bertumpu pada lutut kanan Kris.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun menyimpan sebuah belati di balik punggungnya.

"AKU TANYA PADAMU, GE! APA KAU TAU ARTI DARI CINTA PUTIH NAN SUCI!?" Teriaknya frustasi dengan seringaian yang begitu jelas dan kedua mata membelalak serta pupil mengecil, terlihat seperti orang gila. Akan tetapi yang menyebabkan Baekhyun seperti ini adalah Kris sendiri.

Kris tersentak dan berusaha tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Kris menoleh ke arah Tao, Tao sudah di bunuh dengan cara gantung diri. Terlihat dari kursi yang terjatuh dan posisi Tao yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar, wajahnya memucat pupilnya mengecil dengan lidah yang menjulur ke samping kanan. Tao sudah tak lagi bernyawa. Kris benar - benar tak mempercayai hal ini.

"Baek, hentikan semua ini" ucap Kris seraya menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah. "aku tau kau mencintaiku dengan tulus, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi mencintaimu" lanjutnya. Baekhyun terdiam dan kedua pupilnya kembali normal dengan airmata yang menggenang.

"kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. "Kenapa!?" Jeritnya dan ia pun menusuk bahu kiri Kris dengan belati yang ia sembunyikan di tangan kanannya sedari tadi.

"AGHHH!" Teriak Kris. "Sakiti... Sakiti aku jika memang itu dapat membuatmu pulih" Kris mencengkeram tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ge" Baekhyun tanpa segan menarik belati tersebut dari bahu Kris dan kembali ia tancapkan ke perut Kris. "Ugh.. Akh..!" Kris mendongak, mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental begitu pula dengan perutnya, membasahi pakaian Kris yang putih bersih bagai gading menjadi merah darah. "Lak...ukan.. hh..lagi" perintah Kris yang semakin dituruti oleh Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun menancapkan belati tersebut semakin dalam dan menariknya keluar dengan cepat. "Maaf...kan.. hhh a..ku-" Kalimat Kris tergantung ketika Baekhyun menempelkan ujung belatinya pada leher Kris. "sung...guh.. Akh..maafkan.. aku." Lanjutnya lirih dan mengukir senyuman. Membuat Baekhyun terenyuh melihatnya, namun, ia berusaha mengenyahkan rasa kasihannya pada Kris. Baekhyun mulai menekankan belatinya ke leher Kris perlahan, membuat Kris sedikit meronta dan menegang. "Akh...u.. Ahh.. Men...kkhh..cinta..i..mu.." Ucap Kris dengan nafas terputus - putus. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengangkat belatinya setinggi mungkin. Akan tetapi, ketika dirinya hendak menikamkan belati tersebut ke arah dada kiri Kris-letak dimana setiap jantung manusia berdetak.

Pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di tahan oleh tangan yang lebih besar darinya. "Hentikan ini Baek" pinta namja bersuara baritone itu. "c-chan.." Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja, namja itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap sendu kedua manik hazel Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terenyuh dan menjatuhkan belati tersebut ke lantai. Baekhyun turun dari ranjang, berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Makhluk hina" ujar Chanyeol yang melihat keadaan Kris berlumuran darahnya sendiri. "Kau bahkan tidak pantas mati di tangan Baekhyun" lanjutnya sinis. Chanyeol mendekati Kris dan membukakan ikatan pada lengan dan kakinya dari ranjang. Sesudah itu Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "sudah bagus Baekhyun hanya membunuh kekasih mu itu, kalian menjijikkan" Chanyeol baru saja hendak mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Kris.

"aku.. hhh memang tidak pantas... mati di tangan Baekhyun, aku bahkan tidak kh.. pantas di cintai oleh Baekhyun" ujar Kris terbata - bata lalu ia terbatuk mengingat pasokan udara di paru - parunya hanya akan menipis jika ia terus berbicara dan darahnya akan semakin terus keluar jika ia banyak bergerak.

Baekhyun meremat lengan Chanyeol. "um... Bodoh" ujar Baekhyun lirih. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan rumah Kris dan beberapa menit setelah mereka menghilang terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi juga ambulan.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah bersembunyi dalam sebuah mobil Van hitam.

Baekhyun tengah melihat pergelangan tangan serta pakaiannya yang berlumur bekas darah mantan kekasihnya itu. Kedua mata Baekhyun tergenangi airmata lagi dan hatinya digeluti rasa bersalah.

"A...aku..." Tubuhnya bergetar, Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun segera memeluknya. Chanyeol sangat memaklumi pujaan hati nya berlaku seperti tadi, dan sebelumnya mengapa ia bisa menghampiri Baekhyun semudah itu, karena Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Kria dan menunggunya di dalam Van ini.

"sudah.. sudah.. Ada aku disini Baek, aku akan melindungimu" ujar Chanyeol tulus, ia berusaha menenangkan pujaan hatinya itu. Baekhyun terisak lirih seraya meremat kaos hitam Chanyeol. "hiks.. Mianhae Chanyeol-ah hiks.. Mianhae .." Ujarnya lirih dengan suara bergetar akibat isakan tertahannya.

"ssstt uljima Baekkie-ah sstt tak apa, kau ingin tahu sesuatu?" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tipis tapi lesung pipitnya dapat terlihat meski tidak terlalu jelas. "hiks... hiks.. T-tahu soal apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya, hidung dan pipi memerah akibat habis menangis dan matanya terlihat sembab. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah polos Baekhyun, menggemaskan. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu , Baek" ia menatap kedua mata Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan rasa tak percaya, kemudian, ia mengukir sebuah senyuman yang tidak dapat di artikan.

Cklek.

Sebuah selongsong pistol yang sudah diberi peredam menempel di pelipis kanan Baekhyun. Jari telunjuk Baekhyun siap menarik pelatuknya.

"Mianhae, aku mencintai Kris Ge.." ucapnya dan memejamkan mata. Jarinya menarik pelatuk itu dan...

.

.

Brukk

.

.

Baekhyun terjatuh berbaring di bagian dalam van yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin bercucuran menuruni pelipisnya. "B-baek.." Panggilnya lirih sambil meraih kepala Baekhyun perlahan. Tangannya terasa basah. "I-ini bukan darah.." Gumam Chanyeol layaknya orang yang sedang berhalusinasi. "y-ya.. Ini bukan darah kan Baek? Iya kan?" Tanyanya pada tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa di pangkuannya. "Jawab aku Baek..." Pintanya yang mulai frustasi, airmata yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya kini tumpah ruwah mengaliri kedua pipi Chanyeol. "yak.. Irreona.." Pintanya kembali sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya. "Irreona.. Jebal" Chanyeol tak henti - hentinya mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring kaku tak ada tanda kehidupan.

Sementara itu, dikediaman Kris. Kris tidak sempat di selamatkan karena terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Ia mati tepat lima belas menit setelah kepergian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari kediamannya.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu belakang Van milik Chanyeol terbuka perlahan. Terlihat Chanyeol yang menuruni mobil menggendong tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sajangnim" panggil Chanyeol pada kepala polisi yang ada disana. Chanyeol tertunduk lesu, tak ingin melihat sang kepala polisi Seoul.

"Ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri?" Tanya tuan Byun a.k.a kepala polisi Seoul. Chanyeol yang di tanya hanya mengangguk lemah. "ini semua salahku, tidak bisa menjaganya." Sesal Chanyeol dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah akibat menangisi kematian Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu, yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Chanyeol semakin menunduk.

Ckrek.

"Apa ini memang harus dilakukan?" Tanya Tuan Byun setelah menyiapkan pistolnya di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan selongsong pistol nya ke arah kepala Chanyeol.

"Lakukan, Sajangnim" pinta Chanyeol. "kau prajurit yang patut di teladani oleh junior mu di akademi." Ujar Tuan Byun, setelahnya hanya terdengar suara tembakkan yang teredam dan tubuh chanyeol yang semakin tertunduk. Darah mengalir menuruni pelipis hingga dagunya dan menetes ke permukaan aspal.

.

.

.

Berkorban demi seseorang yang kau cintai terkadang akan menjadi sebuah hal bodoh bagi orang lain. Akan tetapi bagi sebagian orang yang telah melakukan hal tersebut seperti halnya di atas. Itu sebuah keharusan karena adanya rasa tanggung jawab yang tertinggal untuk seseorang yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

The End/Sequel?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And so!

Apa kata yang di sembunyikan dari judul?

A. Psycho

B. Insane

C. Crazy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR!

see you all in my next Fic people!

Best regard!

phcenix92


End file.
